Goodie Bag
by UnendingEmpire
Summary: The Myouren Temple has started a dating service? Two unlikely girls seem to be the perfect match for one another (according to Byakuren) and are sent out on a blind date. Things may seem innocent enough, but...well, let's just say everything deserves a first. Rating due to change later for content.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, as promised to anybody who has spoken with me in the last week or two, here's a new KogaSana fic! Don't let the rating fool you, though. That's going to go straight up to M in a few chapters, so if M isn't your cup of tea, just imagine that this is another cute-and-fluffy love story of mine and walk away. Even if that's still what it is, it's not going to be as cute and fluffy as others, because the rating is doomed to go to the M rating I've never used before.**

**KogaSana is my favorite pairing for both the goddess and the karakasa, and the plot of it lets me jump right past the "getting used to each other" phase of things. Cuz I'm just a genius like that.**

**Well, here goes nothing. I hope you all enjoy this new fic as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it ^_^;**

* * *

Summer in Gensokyo. A season of hot days, cool nights, an indisputably perfect view of the blue sky above, and in the case of the residents of the Myouren Temple, a plan hatching in the mind of one Byakuren Hijiri. Just as the idea hit her, the monk turned to the nearest person that could hear her, and said "Shou!"

"Y-Yes, Byakuren!"

"I have an idea~"

"Oh? Please, by all means, share it with us."

"We'll start a matchmaking service! By coupling humans with youkai, we can bring everybody that much closer to coexisting. Even the Taoists wouldn't be able to turn this one down~"

"Th-That's…a wonderful idea! I'll go make the preparations right away!"

* * *

**Two days later; Human Village…**

"I was told that there a commotion here," Sanae told herself, stepping into the human village. Everybody seemed pretty happy, though. When the good girl goddess thought of commotions, she generally thought more like people panicking or rioting. Not happy chatter filling every available inch of air. The best way to find the source of any commotion - positive or not - was to travel in the direction opposite everybody else. That meant towards the Myouren Temple. Was the monk there up to something? Sanae had beaten her once before, so she could certainly do it again if she had to. However, when she approached the temple, she instead found two things. One, a table in front of the temple, with massive stacks of papers and most of the temple's residents either at or around it. Second, a certain heterochromatic karakasa passing by the goddess. Grabbing that exact karakasa by the shoulder, Sanae said "Hold it, Kogasa."

"Wah! Don't kill me here!"

"I'm not here for any extermination. Just investigating what's going on around here. The Buddhists are doing something, right?"

"They started a matchmaking service!" Relieved that today was a non-extermination day, Kogasa happily continued "People put in applications for it, and if there's a good match for you, they send somebody to get the couple and set them up on a blind date. They even pay for the first date! I filled one out since I spend lots of my time living here, and I didn't want to look like a freeloader."

"I see. Thanks. You can go now," the goddess promised, letting go of Kogasa's shoulder and watching the karakasa take off on her way. A matchmaking service, huh? That wasn't a bad idea in Gensokyo, now that Sanae thought about it. Plenty of people were always looking for that special someone, and even if summer wasn't typically the season where love is born, common sense meant nothing in Gensokyo. Sanae would certainly fill out an application. Although Sanae wasn't as upfront about gathering faith as Kanako or Suwako, even living gods wanted some faith now and then. Doing this kind of thing was good publicity, and with good publicity came faith. And she may have even scored a date! Today wasn't turning out to be so bad, after all.

Stepping up to the table before the temple, Sanae noted the lines. She'd have to wait a bit before it was her turn. Picking the shortest line - the one that led up to Byakuren herself - Sanae did as good girls did, and patiently waited in the line for her turn to fill out an application. While she did, the goddess couldn't help but wonder what kinds of questions would be on the paper. Was there one about race, since there were so many types of youkai?

* * *

**Girls are now waiting…**

* * *

_My turn_, Sanae happily told herself, stepping up to the table. "Hello there, Hijiri-san. I've come to fill out an application."

"That's wonderful~" Setting a piece of paper down on the table, Byakuren wrote some numbers on the top of the paper.

19-1-14-1-5-0-11-15-3-8-9-25-1

"That's a whole bunch of numbers," Sanae commented. "Are they important?"

"Your application's number. Okay, the process isn't too long; just ten harmless questions. Ready?"

"Absolutely." Time to find out the kinds of questions that would be on the paper. When doing these kinds of things in the outside world, common questions were about age, likes and dislikes, and that kind of thing. Here in Gensokyo, there was no telling what Byakuren had ready.

"Question one. Are you human or youkai?"

"Human. Even though I'm a god, I'm still human."

"Okay. Question two. What's your favorite color?"

"Green." So far - with the exception of the obvious "human or youkai" question - nothing was too out of the ordinary. Was Sanae merely getting her hopes up? Maybe this was normal after all…

"Question three. What kinds of things would you like to try in bed?"

"Wh-_WHAT_!? What kind of question is that?"

"I figured it was kind of important."

"…please act like a monk. Anyway, I'm not really sure. Given that I've never had the chance to try _anything_ out."

"I see. I figured somebody like you would have been popular with the boys in the outside world."

"W-Well, I was popular alright…" _Not in a good way, though._ If even a fragment of the outside attention she got was positive, Sanae's life out there could have actually been pretty good. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

"Very well. Question four. Do you have any allergies?"

"I'm very allergic to nuts. If I eat even one, it can kill me if I don't get medical attention. Here in Gensokyo, there don't seem to be many foods with nuts in them, though."

"Quite. Question five. What kinds of abilities - if any - do you have?"

"I can control the wind," Sanae answered happily. "I also have the power to create miracles." That last one was great for reeling in faith whenever Sanae could prove that it was indeed her making it happen. She didn't have it until arriving in Gensokyo, though. That always struck her as odd.

"Question six. What are your favorite pastimes?"

"I like things that remind me of home. Video games, anime, and that kind of thing. I like Gensokyo things too, though, like danmaku." It reminded her of one of her all-time favorite game series. Raiden. She wasn't going to list youkai extermination, though. For all she knew, her perfect match would be a youkai, and saying "I like exterminating youkai" would cost her that match.

"Question seven. What are you particularly skilled at?"

"I've always been good with machines, even if that doesn't count for much in Gensokyo. I'm also good at finding information on the internet, and I've been told I can swim with the best of them."

"Very interesting. Question eight. Name one thing you truly love."

"Surprises," Sanae happily said. "I really enjoy the thrill of not knowing what's coming up next. So I really like surprises."

"I think we've already found your match. Question nine. Name one thing you truly hate."

"Stereotypes! Just because I'm Japanese, I _must_ watch anime! Even if I _do _watch anime daily, I hate being lumped in with other people!"

"Alright, then. Last question. If you found your perfect match, what would you do?"

"Cherish them forever. Maybe because I wasn't treated so well back in the outside world, I'm the kind of person who holds on to that kind of thing as long as I possibly can."

"Alright! That'll be all. I already know who your perfect match. I'll come by with their application later today, alright?"

"Sure thing," Sanae happily said, taking off to the skies of Gensokyo. Byakuren already found her perfect match! That was amazing! Was everybody applying for the service getting this lucky? Or was it just a subconscious miracle? Maybe nothing more than a fluke? Who cared, anyway? Sanae sure didn't! She already had her perfect match, and that was all that mattered to her right now. She would patiently await at the Moriya Shrine, constantly trying to wonder who her perfect match would be. Did she already know them? Would her perfect match try to start an incident in the future? Only one way to find out, and that was to wait.

* * *

**About 7:45 PM; Moriya Shrine…**

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"I'll get it," Sanae shouted, rushing toward the door. She'd been like this all day; always insisting on being the one to get the door and moving toward it fast enough to be suspected of abusing her wind powers. When the door opened, in front of it stood the guest Sanae had been waiting for all day. Byakuren Hijiri, holding another piece of paper.

"Here's your match's application," she happily said, handing it to Sanae. "Shou is getting them as we speak, so we're going to bring the two of you together to a nice little restaurant in the human village. Take some time to read it over."

* * *

Application No. 11-15-7-1-19-1-0-20-1-20-1-18-1

_1: Youkai._

_ 2: Favorite color is blue._

_ 3: Virgin._

_ 4: No allergies._

_ 5: Ability to the extent of surprising others._

_ 6: Favorite pastime is surprising others._

_ 7: Expert at staying dry on rainy days._

_ 8: Loves to surprise others._

_ 9: Hates windy days._

_ 10: Would want to be as useful as possible for perfect match._

* * *

"Sounds like a real cutie," Sanae said, handing the paper over to Byakuren. "Let's go, then! I was pretty happy to hear you had my perfect match, and I can't wait to meet them!"

"I'm sure she'll want to meet you as well," Byakuren happily said, leading Sanae out the door and down the pathways of the Moriya Shrine. Although, Byakuren had some doubts about this date. They were the perfect match according to their applications, but…

* * *

…_these two have kind of a rough history_, Shou told herself, looking at Sanae's supposed perfect match. "Well, we'd best start heading over. Byakuren should be bringing your match down any time now."

"Alright," a certain heterochromatic youkai said, grabbing her eggplant umbrella on the way out of the room. "Is she nice?"

"I can't say I know. I've heard she's kind enough, but I also hear she loves to exterminate youkai. We'll be monitoring this date to make sure nothing goes too wrong, okay? Chin up."

"Okay." She was still nervous, though. The constant fiddling of her hands along her umbrella would say that much. Here she was, about to be put out on a date with a person she probably didn't even know! Hopefully everything would go okay. She trusted the Myouren Temple and the people living in it, but even somebody as cheerful and optimistic as she could have doubts about a blind date.

Hopefully, everything would go okay. Hopefully Kogasa would get through this without anything especially bad happening.

* * *

**If you count the letters of the alphabet and use 0 as a space, the application numbers are actually their names.**

**Even though it's the same general portrayals of Sanae and Kogasa that I usually use, I plan to throw plenty of M-rated antics at the couple. My initial plan was to have Sanae always be the dominant one, but a certain friend of mine who should continue his Mima story suggested that I sometimes turn the tables on the good girl and put the karakasa on top.**

**He knows of one such instance, but there are quite a few others. So far, I have literally 30 different things listed for these two to try, so if you think I may have missed anything, don't be afraid to list it. PM it if you have to.**

**I don't judge ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: It's a Date!

**Like I said to Wolfsbane706. Two chapters on Wednesday. You owe me a pronz.**

**The date begins! I'm keeping the rating where it is for now. I want to get a few chapters of my typical cute-and-fluffy love stories in before I turn this into what it REALLY is…which is actually exactly what the title says it is. A goodie bag.**

**Now, I was going to say something here, but I can't quite remember what it was. Unfortunately, that means I'm wasting words by telling you that, so I'll just say something unrelated.**

**I love F-Zero, and generally play as characters with high boost but low body, because fuck Captain Falcon, I'm using The Skull**

**Enjoy this second chapter~**

* * *

"I've been here before," Sanae confirmed, looking at the place her blind date was going to be at. A nice little family restaurant in the human village that had a few claims to fame. Most of all, the hottest and spiciest curry in all of Gensokyo. So hot that a single bite was more than difficult for all but the toughest, and it was a challenge the restaurant gave out. Anybody who could finish the curry got all their food for free for that trip, and got a place on a wall of fame. Only two people ever did it. One was an immortal possessed by a phoenix. The other was a hell raven who could control nuclear fusion. It wasn't fair, but it was a fun little anecdote. Sanae had tried many times to finish the curry, but always failed on the second bite. She wouldn't try it today, given that she had a blind date to attend. Stepping in, Sanae took a look around. Byakuren said she'd find Shou with her date, and…

"Oh, there you are!" Getting up to her feet, Shou waved over to the green-haired good girl, and said "We're over here. I'd like you to say hello to your date for the day. Kogasa Tatara."

"K-K-_KOGASA!?_" Out of everybody, _KOGASA_ was Sanae's date? Unbelievable! She had her suspicions when looking at the application she'd been given, but she wasn't willing to believe that Kogasa was the _only_ karakasa in Gensokyo. _Deep breaths, Sanae. You can do this. Just don't exterminate her, and be nice. Good girl, good girl._ She just had to do this date, and be done with it. Sitting down across a little table from the karakasa, Sanae set her hands down. It was an awkward situation for her, and it showed.

"Mm…I-I already ordered."

"Is that so?"

"Eep! I-I mean, it was only the drinks, and it was just water, b-but I figured, who doesn't like water, you know?"

"Relax. Even if I wanted to exterminate you, Byakuren and Shou would teach me a lesson brutal fast if I tried. You're safe."

"R-Really? Phew!" That was a load off Kogasa's chest. She always got real nervous around Sanae, because she was afraid of getting exterminated again. It seemed like that wasn't the case this time. As long as Kogasa was certain she'd be safe, she could just unwind and be herself. Maybe that was why the two never expected each other as a match? Because she was always so nervous around the miko? Time to find out. "So…you said you like anime and things, right?"

"M-hm. Not much television in Gensokyo, though, so we needed to get one specially worked on by the kappa to pick up signals from the outside world. We get news channels, game shows, and anime." Not a bad set-up. And cable was free in Gensokyo, so all the better! "Maybe after we eat, you'd like to come up to the shrine and watch some? There's a marathon of my favorite coming on tonight. All twelve episodes of it~" Sanae looked forward eagerly to it.

"Sure!" Kogasa wasn't certain about what the two were going to see, but something was sure better than nothing. "Is it good?"

"Very. I cried by the end of the show. Several times." That ninth episode. It broke her heart. Sanae could only wonder how Kogasa would react. "So, do you know what you're going to eat? If you haven't been here before, I can put out some suggestions."

"Yes please."

"Get the ramen. It's cheap, fills you up, and it tastes good. That's what I usually get, with a side of rice." Very plain and very Japanese. Kind of like Sanae herself, the good girl figured. That made it kind of funny. Would Kogasa like sushi, then? Since umbrellas and fish were both associated with water?

"I was thinking of getting this thing here," Kogasa replied, pointing at one of the items on the menu. "The "every-day-it-changes" curry. They have lots of different curries in here."

"Curry buns?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind." That would be nice, though. It was certainly a good idea, and chocolate would be good to add in as well. Perfection. Sanae wasn't getting curry, though, and she'd tried melting chocolate into her ramen once before. It wasn't as great as it may sound. "So, unless we eat unusually slow, we'll have some time before that marathon. Anything you might want to do before then?"

"Hmm…" What _did_ Kogasa want to do with that spare time? Since Sanae wasn't going to exterminate her during this date, it was only fair that Kogasa not choose to surprise humans. She could do that during her spare time. There were more classic horror stories to be looked at, either way. Nothing really came to mind. "I've been really devoted to surprising humans, actually. I haven't taken a day off in a long time, so anything's okay. Maybe just something simple? Like a walk in the woods?"

"A meal, a walk in the woods, then an anime marathon. Sounds like a date to me~!" This wasn't too bad so far. A little awkward, but otherwise fine. How would it not be awkward, though? While Sanae and Kogasa had known each other for some time, to say they were on friendly terms wasn't really a truthful statement. It was more like the relationship between a predator and her prey. And they were on a date with each other, based on sheer chance that they'd be the perfect match (as decided by Byakuren) for one another. Very awkward.

"Here's your water," the waitress said, setting two glasses down on the table. "Anything else I can get you?"

"Reimu?"

"_Sanae?_"

"Why are you working here? …actually, never mind, I think I know. We're ready to order, if you aren't too busy right now~" Given that this was Reimu, she was probably working here to get something her worshippers weren't giving her. Money. Unlike Kanako, Sanae really tried to soften her blows when she talked about the Hakurei Shrine. Partially because the two resolved incidents, and it wouldn't do to turn the veteran red-white into an enemy. Today, though, it seemed the biggest incident on Reimu's mind would be dealing with grouchy customers.

"Alright. What'll you have?"

"I'll have the ramen. Side of rice please."

"And I'd like this every-day-it-changes curry," Kogasa added.

"I'll get on it," Reimu said, making her way off toward the back.

"Thank you~" Turning back to the karakasa, Sanae asked "So, how've you been lately?"

"I've been better. Nobody gets surprised when they see me, and human food doesn't really help a karakasa's appetite."

"You sure surprised me, I'll give you that much. When I saw that my date had the power to surprise others, I had a feeling that it could be you, but I still didn't suspect it. It seems pretty unlikely that you're the _only_ karakasa in Gensokyo, you know?"

"Actually…I am."

"No way! The only one?"

"The only one." Because typical umbrellas had a hard time reaching 100 years old. It was easy for Kogasa, since nobody really wanted her back in the day. "But I'm sure there will be more someday. We have a way of knowing."

"I wonder if I'll be around for it…" The summer night was still young, though. For now, it'd be good to stick to the present instead of getting lost in dreams about the future. Sanae was still here, on a date with the least likely person, under the pretense that Kogasa was really her perfect match. Still tough to believe for the goddess, but not impossible. "So, if it isn't too much trouble that I'm asking…where do you live, anyway?"

"The temple. The people there are all very nice to me, and they let me live there." Which was her way of avoiding the answer of her actually living nowhere. While it was fact that she resided in the Myouren Temple, it was equally fact that this was to make up for her lack of her own residence. It was - aside from its usual purpose as a temple - sort of a homeless shelter for youkai, though unofficially. Hopefully, Sanae didn't know that…

"So you're homeless?"

"That's pretty blunt…but yes. It's okay though; I'm not the kind to give in easily! Even if I wasn't living in the temple, I bet I could handle the dangers of Gensokyo."

"Don't push yourself too hard," Sanae teased, petting her date on the head like a little child who was talking about dreams of being a superhero. Even if she was just playing, it was pretty condescending in its playful way, but Kogasa caught that part of it. It showed on the irritation in her face. "You might be brave and determined, but you don't seem like the kind who can take that much of a beating. You've got those Myouren folks to protect you, though, so you should be okay~"

"I'm serious! I can hold my own just as fine as any shrine maiden!"

"Aw~! You just let me deal with the masterminds, okay~?" Kogasa was talking a good game, but her appearance and general weakness seemed to have other plans. Sanae found it adorable. It was then that Reimu came back, two small trays balanced on her hands. "Oh, our food's here! Chow down." There were still two whole hours left before Sanae's marathon started, so adding in the thirty-minute flight up Youkai Mountain to reach the shrine meant that even if the two took a whole hour to eat, they'd have a half-hour to see the woods of Gensokyo afterwards. Of course, who took _an hour_ to eat some curry? That would be ridiculous.

"So tell me," Kogasa said before taking her first bite. "What was the best thing that happened to you all day?"

"Hm? Why's that a big concern?"

"Sorry, just a habit. Every night at the temple, when we eat dinner, we ask a person the best and worst things that happened to them that day. It keeps us friendly and updated with one another, Hijiri told me."

"Is that so? Well, I suppose the best thing to happen today…was probably that Byakuren said she found my perfect match _just _as I gave her my application. I didn't expect it to be you of all people, but you can't worry about common sense in Gensokyo. And yourself?"

"Getting a nice meal out with somebody is always fun. It's also nice that I'm not getting exterminated after running into you…twice in a day, even!'

"Do I really do it that often?"

"Yes." Kogasa wasn't a math whiz by any means, but if she had to put out a guess, Sanae averaged out at about 10 youkai exterminations a day. Every day, Kogasa was one of the ten who would be unlucky enough that day to meet and be exterminated by Sanae. It painted in Kogasa's mind an image of Sanae that was a vicious evil killer who laughed at others in pain, stole candy from babies…that kind of thing. Sitting here, just talking with her, showed something completely off the mark from what Kogasa had been imagining all this time. "And how about a worst?"

"The waiting. Waiting all day to find out who my match was. I'm still not certain if it's you or not, but I don't want to just throw Byakuren's words out the window, you know?"

"I get that. While I was lucky enough to not be exterminated by Sanae today, that thieving black-white got me today instead. Her exterminations are far more painful, to be honest." Kogasa's head still ached a little from her Master Spark to the face. "Can I ask a dumb question?"

"Why not? Those are the kinds of things you're supposed to ask on a date…right?"

"Am I the kind of person you expected?"

"What's that mean?"

"Like, I had this image of you that was this crazy evil killer lady who laughed at other people if they were hurting…"

_Just what kind of person did you think I was, Kogasa?_

"…but instead, you're actually very nice and good to other people. Was I different from what you though I was actually like?"

"Hmm…" That was actually a pretty tough question. Even for a dumb one. Especially for a dumb one. Taking down some mouthfuls of the ramen she enjoyed so much from this restaurant, Sanae thought about that one. What kind of person did she think Kogasa was before this meal? Had she even taken the time to consider it in the first place? Looking back, she actually hadn't. Sanae was too occupied with miko work to think about what kind of person Kogasa was. She was certainly smarter than Sanae imagined, though. Very curious, and very willing to listen to others. That wasn't really what Sanae thought of when she thought of a karakasa meant to surprise others.

So, going with the most truthful answer she could, Sanae said "The kind of person you are really surprises me, next to what I had in mind."

* * *

**I think it was a cute and clever line to end it with.**

**And I also remembered what I meant to say, so that's always nice :D**

**Once before, I saw a Walfas flash that involved Byakuren starting a dating service. I also hear that the idea is growing popular in Touhou fanon. Because really, who else can we count on to be the random matchmaker character? Marisa? She'd probably steal everybody's precious things at the worst possible time.**

**I'll have the date go on for a couple more chapters. It's when Sanae goes into her closet for something that this will go up to M rating. Like I said, I'm open to suggestions for what the will-be-kinky duo should try out, and don't judge. Believe me, whatever kinds of fetishes you have, I probably believe my own are even more bizarre.**

**There was also a massive list on Wikipedia. Yay Wikipedia!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's the Moriya Shrine!

**Yay, I got it updated~**

**And if I'm doing my maths right, you'll find that this is the last chapter of the fluff. After this chapter, it's smut time. On that note, I feel I should say this before it begins and I get complaints.**

**This smut is fueled by MY visualizations and fantasies. I find that my taste in these kinds of things are generally more on the softcore side, so one should expect the same from most of the smut that will follow this chapter. Granted, there are some instances where softcore is going to be impossible, but don't expect too much hardcore yuri.**

**That said, please enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

"That was a nice meal," Kogasa happily said, stepping out of the quaint village restaurant alongside her blind date for the night. "I learned a lot already."

"I'm sure you'll only learn more." With that, Sanae let Kogasa lead the way. It was the karakasa's decision that the two should take in the scenery of Gensokyo's forests while they passed the time to wait for Sanae's marathon to start. Therefore, she'd let Kogasa lead. Plus, a youkai was likely to know the forest better than a human who didn't live there. Weird thieves that lived there were a different story. "I can even teach you some things known only in the outside world if you wanted me to!"

"Like anime?"

"Yeah, like anime. And plenty of outside world games too." It built something of a NEET image on her part, but video games were crucial to Sanae's life before coming to Gensokyo. They were her escape from reality; the way to forget about the way other people treated her. "Let's walk to the shrine, though. Or at least to Youkai Mountain. It'd be selfish to go over the forest you wanted to walk through."

* * *

**Girls are now walking, since it'd just be filler otherwise…**

* * *

"You wouldn't believe how I acted after I heard that one," Sanae said, a little red and a little laughing at a story that gave away one of her greatest weaknesses. As good a girl as she was, music could influence her to ridiculous extents. "For six months, it was nothing but American metal bands, and that wasn't really good for my behavior or morals."

"Ha-ha-ha! I can't believe the great youkai exterminator is weak to English lyrics!" That was a funny story. Now Kogasa also knew Sanae's greatest weakness if the goddess ever went back to her usual routine of targeting and exterminating Kogasa one day after the next. "Can you even speak English?"

"Not very well, but I know enough to get what songs are about if the lyrics are in front of me." German was her second language of choice. Not that it was very important in Gensokyo, where everybody spoke Japanese.

"Is that so?" Kogasa inquired. "Like what?"

"W-Well, let's see…I know 'love' for one. I know plenty of super-common English words, can count up to about 10,000, and even translated some of my favorite English songs to Japanese!"

"Wow…good job, Sanae." Kogasa didn't speak a word of English, or any other language besides Japanese. Again, though, it wasn't important in Gensokyo.

"And this is the shrine~!" The one Kogasa said she was going to mess up once upon a time. She never did. As always, the grounds of the Moriya Shrine were neatly kept, and almost nothing seemed out of place. It was thanks to Sanae's tireless efforts to make sure it was in peak condition, probably because she'd been doing it since before she could remember. It was one of her forms of escaping from reality back in the outside world, and it became habit from there. Thinking of it that way, the dreaded realization crossed her again as she stepped into the shrine. Even as a shrine maiden, she got no respect in the outside world. Things were different in Gensokyo, though. She loved it.

"It's a really nice shrine, Sanae. I bet your shrine's god is a really strong one!"

"God_dess_. And there's two of them."

"_TWO_ goddesses!? What kinds of goddesses are they?"

"Well, I guess I'll start with my ancestor. Suwako is-"

_RUMBLE! CRASH! SHATTER! RUMBLE!_ Before Sanae had the chance to finish her sentence, the Moriya Shrine was shaken to its very foundations, knocking over just about everything and throwing the miko and karakasa duo onto their rears. Sanae remained on the floor while Kogasa got back up to her feet. Only to fall over again when the aftershock hit.

"That was real sudden," Kogasa said, seemingly scared shitless at the sudden earthquake.

"It happens. Suwako's an earth goddess, and…" Sanae waited a moment to make sure she wouldn't get interrupted again. Tonight must have been their bi-monthly fight to the "death" if the Moriya Shrine was shaken this badly. Normally, this would be the part where the doors got blown in, and Sanae remained in the shrine by quite literally nothing more than a miracle. Seconds passed. They were tense for Sanae, since short-notice miracles were tough, but when she was sure their fight was over, the good girl resumed her brief explanation. "And Kanako-"

_CRASH! SLAM! BANG!_

"**SANAEEEEEE!**" Sanae's miracle powers - plus her own abilities over the wind - made her pretty able to stay on her feet in even the worst of windy days. Kogasa…didn't fare so well. Especially when she carried an eggplant umbrella with her everywhere, which ironically became the only thing keeping her anywhere near the shrine when it got lodged in the doorway. Good thing it was windproof. For some seconds, Kogasa got to see firsthand the real power of a god. All the crap that Suwako had knocked over just moments earlier was thrown everywhere, and quite a bit of it nearly sent Sanae into next week. When the gust from hell (heaven?) concluded, Kogasa set her feet back on the floor, a little shaky. Now she was the one getting surprised. Irony.

"Kanako's a sky goddess," Sanae concluded, afterwards procuring a number of things from her miko sleeves. Spellcards. Sanae's job in these bi-monthly fights was to settle things before Youkai Mountain got wiped off the face of Gensokyo. At least the disasters were contained to _just_ the shrine. Otherwise, the tengu and kappa would abandon the Moriya Shrine, causing its deities to lose all their faith, thus their power, and Sanae would either have to return to the outside world or try to build everything from scratch all on her own. "And now I have to go deal with them. You can find a seat…somewhere. If it wasn't knocked over, there's probably some tea in the kitchen. Make this right, then you'll see it immediately on the left." With that, the good girl goddess stepped outside, ready to kick some divine ass.

"…" To say the least, Kogasa found the crew living here pretty interesting, just based on what she'd already witnessed and heard. Two gods living here (three by some accounts) of such differing natures and powers. And they had a fight every couple of months, too? What was the reason for _that_? Kogasa followed Sanae's directions to the kitchen. Make the right, then it's immediately on her left. By some form of miracle (Sanae's doing?) it was relatively untouched. The table was flipped over, and a big white box-like thing Kogasa had never seen before was on its side, but other than that it was just fine. And sure enough, the tea was on the counter as Sanae had predicted. Three cups. No doubt for the three residents of the shrine. Was it okay to drink it if that were the case? Would somebody get angry that a total stranger was drinking their tea?

Well, Sanae _did_ say it was fine. Swallowing any nerves she felt toward it, Kogasa took her steps up to the tea. Just in time to her to pick a cup, the door slid open. In stepped Sanae, and behind her were two other people. No doubts the gods of this shrine.

"…there's no honor in it!" Sanae looked about done scolding her own deities. "Have some pride as goddesses, will you?"

"It's for the whole sake of honor," the small goddess with the hat retorted happily. "We have these fights to determine who really _is_ the stronger goddess."

"And I win every time," added the other goddess. She was taller than Sanae by about a head (so about two heads bigger than Kogasa) and had plenty of chest.

"You cheat."

"I do _not!_"

"Look, this fight's over. Kanako-sama wins this time. Let's just sit down and have some tea." It was then that Sanae turned her attention to Kogasa. "And you too." Technically, the two were still on a date. It felt weird to still call it that, though. Dates weren't the kind of thing one had in their home. It was something you went out for, so Sanae refused to still call this a date. "Once I fix this wreck of a kitchen, I'll make myself some tea. Feel free to have my current cup, okay?"

* * *

**Girls are now having tea…**

* * *

The kitchen wasn't a wreck any longer. At least, not _as much_ a wreck as it had been. The stuff knocked over was picked back up, but that was the extent of things. Cleaning the shrine would have to wait for once; it was rude to ignore one's date to do such things. The presence of two gods didn't seem to be the best thing for Kogasa's nerves, so the duo of karakasa and shrine maiden were instead taking their tea in the bedroom of the latter. Sanae's room - as always - was the one place unharmed by the fights between Kanako and Suwako. A miracle, nothing more or less.

"You have lots of interesting posters," Kogasa said, looking around at the walls. Indeed, they were decorated with many posters denoting dozens of differing things Kogasa had never heard of. No doubt the anime Sanae was talking about earlier today. Among others characters depicted were a man with seven scars on his chest, a pink-clad girl with a bow, and a red-haired boy shooting fire from his fists. Each one was pretty well-drawn, though the art style was certainly quite a long shot away from the tapestries of the Myouren Temple. "Did you draw these?"

"Yes, actually. The posters feel a lot more valuable when I know I made them myself. All the little figurines, on the other hand, I didn't make." There were probably more figurines than there were posters. On every available surface were dozens of little plastic people that could fit in Sanae's hand, each one from an anime or game she liked, and no person appearing twice. Her favorite figurines were the ones behind her futon, of which there were about ten.

"Your room is really decorated, isn't it? I've never even seen any of these people before today! To think that none of them really existed…"

"Not quite. This person was very much real," Sanae countered, picking up a tiny figurine of a man in a white suit and hat. He boasted black hair, a single white glove, and a moderately disturbing lack of a nose. "If you ask me, this man was probably the single-greatest American musician, but he's dead now. It's a shame," the good girl said, setting the tiny King of Pop back where he was. "But enough about these decorations. Would you like to spend the night here?"

"Oh? Sure!" Kogasa found herself on the receiving end of a surprise yet again. That happened way too frequently, given that she was a karakasa meant to surprise others. "I would love to sleep here tonight! The change of scenery is good for youkai like me."

"Do you have any pajamas?"

"…"

"It's fine," Sanae said, stepping over to her closet. "I'm sure I've got something that will fit you." After sliding it open, the green-haired good girl started looking through her clothes. There was an awful lot of blue in there, given that her favorite color was instead green. "I saved lots of my clothes from all my high school years, so I'm sure I'll have something that fits you. If not, you could probably just borrow something of Suwako-sama's." Then she stopped at one particularly nostalgic outfit. The short white sleeves and the knee-length blue skirt. Not that it mattered too much in Gensokyo or anything. Just that it was the very last thing she ever wore in the outside world. Her uniform from high school.

"Did you find me something?" Not bothering to wait for the answer, Kogasa took a look into Sanae's closet. She too saw the uniform, though it looked a bit too big for her. Were these the kinds of things people wore to bed in the outside world? "Close enough," Kogasa beamed, getting the hanger the clothes were on and finding the nearest room she could change privately in.

_Those aren't pajamas, Kogasa…_ Sanae wanted to say that before the karakasa left, but didn't really have the time. Now she'd have to give her the heads-up _after_ Kogasa returned wearing Sanae's uniform. There were a few moments given to Sanae so she could think about that one, though. Kogasa? Wearing a school uniform a couple sizes too big for her? Much less, _Sanae's_ uniform?

Thinking over it again, perhaps it would be worth seeing for a little bit.

* * *

**Open up with a classic, some might say.**

**As the ending of this chapter may imply, the first fetish these two are going to be satisfying for all of us is that of the schoolgirl uniform.**

**I decided to make Kogasa's uniform a couple sizes too big for her, since I think it adds to the moe aspect of the youkai moe, but it's generally pretty easy to imagine one in the right size for her.**

**So, with the smut literally about to start, I say now more than ever. If you can think of something kinky for the two to try, please don't be afraid to speak up. As it is, I have thirty different fetishes listed (some mine, some not) that even formed something resembling a plot amongst the mindless smut. That way, this still has some kind of story to it…**

**Sort of. We'll have to see how that works out.**


End file.
